Worthwhile
by ModelOmega
Summary: Shin Megami Tensei 4: One-shot fic focusing on Isabeau in Tokyo post Neutral Ending, contains MASSIVE spoilers for all endings, enter at your own risk.


Pre: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei 4, ATLUS, or any of their games, all creative work done here is for the sole purpose of non-profit public entertainment.

The scene at Florida when Flynn returned was one already full of cheer and joy. It wasn't just hope, real impossibilities were unfolding left and right, they had awoken Masakado, managed to defeat both the Angels and the Demons, were about to remove the ceiling over Tokyo and for once Hugo could speak his mind and you would not want to deck him in the face.

Isabeau sipped her coffee quietly as Flynn relayed his journey through Lucifer Palace, a silence fell over the crowd over the reveal that Walter had become the Demon Lord, both him and Jonathan were gone now, they had fought for their beliefs and both had died for them.

The group conversation died down as K left to prepare food, so Isabeau and Flynn went outside to fulfill their appointment with the Guardian of Tokyo.

"Well done in accomplishing this feat" A strong echoing voice emerged, as Flynn summoned Masakado from his Gauntlet.

"By your actions, man has wrested back their own world. But keep this always in mind, man is a creature that repeats its mistakes." Masakado warned.

"A day will come again when we must fight. This is but a brief farewell until then."

A short silence fell between everyone as the two Samurai accepted this news.

"Now, bring the Great Spirit of Goodwill and the Great Spirit of Spite to me…"

With barely a pause Masakado opened his maw and swallowed the two spirits whole, then with thunderous pulsing the ground around them and the ceiling above began to shake violently. Flynn and Isabeau looked up to see the massive ceiling begin to crack about, pieces fell and light began to peek through and through.

Soon the bedrock was completely gone, and on the city outskirts stood a massive being of fire and earth, the absolute guardian of Tokyo Masakado. At this sight the two samurai subtly reached out and grasped each others hands as for the first time in twenty-five years, Tokyo beheld a sunrise.

_~3 months later_

With the Goddess of Tokyo revived and the city restored to its former glory, the people of Tokyo were not only living well, they were thriving. Thanks in part to the efforts of the newly restored National Defense Divinities, the return of Amaterasu with the elder Japanese deities and the guidance of the Samurai from the now defunct Eastern Kingdom of Mikado humanity was beginning to emigrate outwards into the rest of the lands on Earth.

But these new responsibilities left Flynn with little time to spend with his friends, and especially with his fiancé. Isabeau sighed as she checked her phone, apparantly there was more trouble with the Ring of Gaia then reported, and would be behind several hours.

"They sure keep him busy." Fujiwara commented, cleaning out glasses inside Café Florida as Isabeau sat by the counter.

"It's not like their even a problem to even the SDF now, but they just won't let go of their regard for Yuriko" Isabeau complained, sipping her coffee gracefully. It was Isabeau's birthday today and she was quite sure Flynn had promised something about spending time together- yet they hadn't seen each other the whole day.

Despite the dawn of a new golden age of prosperity there were still remnants of the old world which refused to adapt, or disappear. Members of the Ashura-Kai handed out Reds behind dark alleys, fighters from the Ring of Gaia trying to strong-arm their way into the new government or die trying and the occasional scare with rampant demon attacks.

To that extent the new government re-instated the Counter-Demon Force, though now in a more police role then a military one as thankfully most demons were just as fond of animal meat as they were human. But for once the people of Tokyo could walk their streets totally carefree, and nobody would have it any other way.

The Samurai of the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado became the new Counter-Demon Force's first members, but with most still referred to by their original titles. Hope became the Force's new leader, though there were already talks of him retiring soon, and everyone knew who his replacement was going to be.

Exiting the café Isabeau looked up to admire the sky, the finally being able to do so after twenty-five years still made her smile as she walked to the apartment she shared with Flynn in Shinjuku. Outside there were lots of workers clearing debris on the streets from the many battles in Tokyo, this was where many former Ashura-Kai members ended up- no one else would hire them, so they got stuck with the junk jobs they once placed on the populace.

Upon reaching her dorm Isabeau nearly dropped the key as she heard a faint whisper from behind the door. Petty crime was quite rampant in Tokyo at the moment, and fearing a burglary made Isabeau curse that she left her Demonica and sword inside. Then she heard footsteps coming closer to the door, so Isabeau put her key in the lock, slowly turned, and bashed the door open right when it got close enough.

But inside were not petty thieves, but her friends and colleagues, all in stunned silence as Skins helped a very unconscious Flynn to his feet.

"Happy Birthday." Skins mumbled out as he dragged Flynn to a couch.

The "surprise party" if you could call it that anymore quickly became the waiting game as Isabeau sat on the couch with Flynn's unconscious head on her lap as people fanned air to him. Thankfully that part only lasted a few minutes, but then got worse as it erupted into an argument about the right and wrong way to surprise someone.

Eventually things got back on track, somewhat. Jokes were thrown about the rest of the night about how the "Champion of Tokyo" was defeated by a door knocker. Once everyone else was gone Isabeau and Flynn sat together at the edge of their bed, ready for sleep.

But before Flynn said he had something to tell her- something he hadn't yet about his trip through the Expanse with Walter and Jonathan. Flynn explained that before meeting Stephen the White told him of a plan to end the universe, along with the eternal conflict between Chaos and Order. He confessed that at least for a moment he considered saying "yes."

But what brought him back to reality- and to the realization that the world was indeed worth living in, was Isabeau, and the thought of ending her existence along with his own, and it was at that moment that he realized he loved her.

That night the two slept closer together then they had ever been.

_"Walter, Jonathan, your father is home, it's time for dinner!"_

Post: As of 11:45PM, PST, August 24th, 2013 this will be the first SMT4 fic on , no I'm not bragging, I'm more astonished that no one has done anything yet, so I took that as an opportunity to fill the , SMT4 is an amazing game, my favourite so far on the 3DS (sorry Awakening, you just got replaced). I'd recommend it to anyone that likes RPG's and has a 3DS. I also hope that Nintendo buys ATLUS so they can bankroll them into making something even better, I'm still waiting for any news in the Trauma Centre series which is likely dead but nothing has been confirmed yet.

That being said I wouldn't mind making more SMT4 fics, this was just something I had to get out, and I hope you like it.

Also, I made sure that Flynn didn't have any written dialogue, don't want to break character after all.


End file.
